1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless devices and, in particular, to wireless devices in a cellular network. Still more particularly, the present invention provides a method, apparatus, and program for adjusting properties of a wireless device in a cellular network.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless devices, and in particular cellular telephones, can be an intrusion in certain situations. More specifically, there are many situations or locations in which an audible ring is inappropriate. For example, an audible wireless telephone ring may be quite a distraction during a wedding, a movie, a concert, a lecture, or a conference.
Typically, an individual would turn the telephone off or switch the ring to a silent mode, such as a vibrating ring. However, this method is flawed because the individual may easily forget to turn off or silence the wireless telephone.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a mechanism for automatically change the properties of a wireless device when entering a quiet zone.